The Iron Couple
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Tony has decided to reveal his feelings to a special girl. Plus he has the perfect gift designed just for her. TonyXPepper Rated T for Teen and I hope you enjoy my first one-shot of this awesome cartoon series!


**The Iron Couple :)**

**Hello again I am how you say bored.**

**I have been watching Iron Man Armored Adventures and figured I make this one shot.**

**This takes place after the fifth episode WhipLash just to be clear :).**

**Also I like Tony and Pepper together even if she is hyper in the show so enjoy :)**

You figure going to school, doing homework and fighting bad guys would take alot of free time.  
>It does for Tony Stark, but he didn't care. Right now he was putting the finishing touches on the latest suit of armor.<br>Oh sure he had other ones, like the basic, arctic, the silver one and the crimson dynamo.  
>This one in particular was designed for someone else he cared for ever since all this began.<br>Yes a female battle suit, but NO it isn't for Whitney Stane!

Someone else has tamed Tony's heart ever since he became Iron Man and that lucky girl is Pepper Potts.  
>Sure she talks lot, very hyper and is the daughter of an FBI agent, but those are some of the qualities that Tony liked about her.<br>She is always ready to do anything to help Tony out when he donned the Iron Man suit to fight crime and covered for him when he would cut class.  
>Funny though she tricked him into revealing his secret after saving her and he could have dropped her, but he would never do such a thing.<p>

Being 16 and all you figure it was just a crush, nothing more than a passing interest or feelings.  
>Love, It had to be otherwise what else could explain Pepper was always in his thoughts most of the time?<br>Most would say it was because of teenage hormones, but that is another topic for another time.  
>Right now Tony had everything setup and all he needed to do was finish the final upgrades and calibration on the suit.<p>

Soon he was done all finished and ready to go...now the big question is how does he say it to Pepper without sounding stupid?  
>He kept practicing on how he would express is feelings for miss Potts.<br>He double checked to make sure no one would interrupt them.  
>Rhodey was at school for some social history party for all the smart kids.|<br>He had the lab all to himself and a table with a lit candle on it with two covered plates of food.

He sent Pepper a text message to come to the lab at 7 for a surprise.  
>With that he left to shower and dress up for this hopeful it will be their first date.<br>Soon his computer alarm went off signalling it was time as he wore some dark blue jeans with a simple white t-shirt.  
>Soon the door to the lab opened and in walked in Pepper who was quiet for once.<p>

She wore her usual outfit, black Capri pants with an all pink sleeveless shirt and a loose black tie around her neck.  
>Her hair was straight with a pink flower hair clip making in stand out in a full red mane of red hair.<br>She noticed the lighting was dimmed and soft music was playing in the background as Tony walked up to her holding a red rose.

" If I didn't know better I'd say this feels like a date." Pepper said as she tried to keep her face from turning red

" Well so much for the surprise, but oh well. Pepper ever since we met I always felt something about you. Even though what I do as Iron Man is dangerous, you're the first one to volunteer. Any other girl would have left, but you stayed by me even though I left you out sometimes. So what I want to you ask is...will you be my girlfriend?"

Tony finished as he braced himself to hear her laugh or have a negative reaction.

"...YES OF COURSE I WILL!"

Tony was happy even as Pepper jumped on him with her arms around his neck.  
>They looked into each others eyes and saw nothing, but love and devotion.<p>

" I made dinner for the both of us and I figure we could have our first date here." Tony lead them to the table and pulled her chair for her.

" Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe it me and Tony Stark an item! I bet this will drive Whitney crazy, but let's eat before the food gets cold."

Tony chuckled as he and Pepper sat down for their date which was different from the typical normal date teenagers go out on.  
>The lids were removed to reveal a spaghetti meal with meat balls and garlic bead with sweet tea to drink.<br>The soft music and lighting made this date delightful and romantic as it was intended.  
>Once the plates were empty, Pepper barely noticed Tony placing a small box in front of Pepper.<p>

She examined the small box before opening it to reveal half of a heart pendant made of pink metal.  
>She opened it to reveal a picture of Tony in it. Tony showed the other half of the pendant.<br>His was red metal with a picture of Pepper inside and when both were put together it was a red and pink heart.

" I also have one more gift for you and I hope you like it since I worked not stop on it to make it perfect."

Soon the lights went on and there stood the armor suit he worked on all shiny and ready to go.  
>Pepper was speechless as she examined the suit was made just for her with the right colors.<br>She stepped inside and soon there stood a female Iron Man as she examined every inch of it.  
>Tony got into his suit except with the face open and soon Pepper's opened as well.<p>

" So far everything looks and works perfectly. Now what to call you...maybe Rescue?"

Tony laughed as Pepper lightly hit his arm and thought about the right name for the suit.

" Well it sounds better than Iron Woman, but Rescue will be fine until a better name comes along."

Tony thought about it and liked the idea of both names sounding right and smiled.

" Iron Man and Rescue? I like the sound of that."

Soon they both leaned in and had their first kiss ever and it was perfect in every way.  
>It was simple and sweet at first, but then they started making out until a cough interrupted them.<br>Rhodey was smirking at them who were bright red from embarrassment and also the moment was interrupted.

" I'm sorry, but it's about time you two got together."

Before Tony or Pepper could say anything, the computer went off alerting them of WhipLash attacking downtown.

" Looks like we get to test your new suit Rescue. Rhodey keep an eye on things as usual."

Rhodey chuckled as he Pepper activate her suit with ease with Tony.

" SOOO COOOL! We're going to debut as the Iron Couple!"

Soon both Iron Man and Rescue flew out to fight crime as a couple from now on.

**The End :) 3**


End file.
